1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices having a minute critical dimension and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, forming patterns that are narrower than 40 nm may be difficult in view of limitations of some photolithography processes. In order to form these types of patterns, double patterning may be used. Double patterning can utilize a side wall spacer as an etching mask. For example, a side wall spacer is formed on a side wall of an existing pattern formed using a photolithography process. The existing pattern can be removed leaving the side wall spacers in place. The remaining side wall spacers can then be used to etch an underlying layer.
Accordingly, double patterning may be complicated because several etching processes are used.